robot_chicken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Hoeks
Wacky Hoeks is a segment of Robot Chinken. This segment is a mashup of Ren & Stimpy and Wacky Races. Transcript (Ren drives the car, Stimpy Sitting on the back Seat) Stimpy: '''Ren, Do we to this way '''Ren: '''I Don't Know, Stimpy '''Stimpy: '''Which Direction you want to take (Ren drive to the Left) (Ren Ran Over The Flag) '''Stimpy: '''um Ren, You Just Ran Over Something '''Ren: '''What (Ren picks up the Flag) '''Ren: '''What THE FLAG 'Brick Crashman: '(Angrily) That's Right, Chihuahua (Brick Crashman snatched the Flag from Ren) 'Brick Crashman: '''Youuuu ran over the Flag, You Know that Means (Ren is confused) '''Brick Crashman: '(Happily) it Means you have to race to the Finish Line with Wacky Racers '''Stimpy: '''Wait, WHAT '''Ren: '''Stimpy, You have to Find a Car '''Stimpy: '''OOOO K (Stimpy Drive the Green Lamborghini car) (Ren gasps) '''Ren: '''a Lamborghini, (Angrily) U REALLY WANT TO RIDE THIS FUCKING THING 'Stimpy: '''Yeah, Ren '''Ren: '''Just Pick a Diff-, For Get it. '''Stimpy: '''Hop In, Ren '''Ren: '''I'm Hopping in (Ren Gets in The Green Lamborghini car) '''Ren: '(Happily) oooooo, it is Nice inside '''Brick Crashman: '''Racers, Start Your Engine (Ren looks shocked) '''Brick Crashman: '''On your mark (Ren shakes with fury) '''Brick Crashman: '''Get Set '''Ren: '''I'm Little bit Scared '''Brick Crashman: '''GOOOO!!!! (Ren Stomps on the Gas) '''Stimpy: '''HEY, I Was Goddamn Driving '''Ren: '''I THE FUCK KNOW (Peter Perfect is Driving in The Turbo Terrific car & Sees Ren & Stimpy Driving in Green Lamborghini car) '''Peter Perfect: '''WHAT KIND OF CAR IS THAT (Peter Perfect looks shocked) 'Peter Perfect: '''WHY ARE TWO ANIMALS DRIVING '''Ren: '(Angrily) BECAUSE THEY CAN, EEDIOT 'Peter Perfect: '''VERY FUNNY '''Ren: '''I NOT LAUGHING (Stimpy Blows a blows a raspberry in front of Peter Perfect) '''Peter Perfect: '''WHAT.. THE.. FUCCCCK (Stimpy Spits on The Turbo Terrific car) '''Peter Perfect: '''What (Stimpy Throws the Oil on the Road & Peter Perfect slips on oil) '''Peter Perfect: '''WHYYYYYYYYY (Peter Perfect Just Crashed the car into the Rock) '''Peter Perfect: '''Fuck (The Slag Brothers Are Riding on The Bouldermobile & Bumped into Ren & Stimpy) '''Ren: '''WHO GOD DAM BUMPED INTO ME (Ren Looks At The Slag Brothers) '''Ren: '(Angrily) Oh No You Don't bitch (Ren hits Rock Slag with a baseball bat & Stimpy Punches Gravel in the Face) 'Stimpy: '''Badass (Stimpy Throws Gravel on the ocean & Ren grabs Rock Slag around the neck & Ren Beats up Rock Slag with a Rock) (Ren & Stimpy Switch Seats & Ren is Still Driving) (Red Max is Flying with The Crimson Haybaler & Ren Sees The Crimson Haybaler Flying the Sky & Ren Grabs M3 submachine gun, shooting down Red Max & The Crimson Haybaler, causing it crash into a Mountain. He then also does the same to Professor Pat Pending & The Convert-a-Car, also causing it crash into a Mountain) (Bela & Tiny are Driving The Creepy Coupe & Bela & Tiny Sees Stimpy in Green Lamborghini car) '''Bela: '(Happily) Ohh Look it's a Cute Cat in the Green Car, let's That Cat, Tiny (Ren Looks at Bela & Tiny) 'Ren: '(Angrily) Oh No You Don't, You Dick Ass (Ren Grabs the M3 submachine gun & Bela & Tiny Crashes into the Tree) 'Bela: '''Rats (Sergeant Blast & Private Meekley Driving in the The Army Surplus Special & Sergeant Blast Sees Ren Driving the Green Lamborghini car) '''Sergeant Blast: '(Happily) Hey Dog, I H- 'Ren: '(Angrily) STAY AWAY FROM MY CAT, YOU SON OF THE BITCH (Ren Grabs the M3 submachine gun & Sergeant Blast Kills Him Himself with the Knife) (The Ant Hill Mob is Driving in the The Bulletproof Bomb & Ring-a-Ding Looks at Ren & Stimpy in Green Lamborghini car) '''Ring-a-Ding: '''Hey look, Master '''Clyde: '''Yeah '''Ring-a-Ding: '''It's Lamborghini (Clybe Looks at Ren & Stimpy in Green Lamborghini car) '''Clyde: '''Ohh, I see '''Ren: '''NO NO, DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU EEDIOTS (Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear Are Riding on The Arkansas Chug-a-Bug & Bumped into Ren & Stimpy) '''Ren: '''AGAIN (Ren Grabs the M3 submachine gun) '''Blubber Bear: '''Sorry Bitch '''Stimpy: '''Hey Ren 'Ren: '''what, Stimpy '''Stimpy: '''There is the Finish Line But it's toooooooo Far Away '''Ren: '''You're Right, it's too Far Away, (Happily) let's Catch to Other Racers, Stimpy '''Stimpy: '''OK (Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth Riding on the The Buzzwagon & Sees Ren & Stimpy Driving in Green Lamborghini car) '''Rufus Ruffcut: '(Happily) Look Sawtooth, it's a Dog Driving in the Car (Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth Crashes into the Tree) (I.Q. Ickly is Riding on Yellow Spaceship & Sees Ren & Stimpy Driving in Green Lamborghini car) '''I.Q. Ickly: '''That's Weird, Why's a Dog Driving in the Car, Even The Cat is in the car too, What the Fuck is going on '''Car Siri: 'I Don't Know But Fuck You '''I.Q. Ickly: '(Angrily) What do you Just Say '''Car Siri: '''Ummm..... Nothing '''I.Q. Ickly: '''Nope (Stimpy Grabs M3 submachine gun, shooting down I.Q. Ickly Riding on Yellow Spaceship, causing it crash into a Ground) '''I.Q. Ickly: '''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT '''Car Siri: I'm Sorry I.Q. Ickly: 'Nope, it's too late to say sorry '''Ren: '(Happily) Yes Yes We're Going to make it, We're Going to make it (Dick Dastardly and Muttley is Driving in The Mean Machine) (Dick Dastardly Laughs manically) (Dick Dastardly Looks at Ren & Stimpy in Green Lamborghini car) (Dick Dastardly looks shocked) 'Dick Dastardly: '''Why the Fuck Are You '''Ren: '''I'm Ren Hoek '''Dick Dastardly: '''Ah Ren Hoek, You Never Get to the Finish Line Eveeerrrrr (Dick Dastardly Laughs manically) '''Ren: '''Oh Yeah Motherfucker, You like to be Fucking Evil '''Dick Dastardly: '''Yeah, I Love Cheating '''Ren: '(Angrily) Well, You Wanna Fucking Cheat, I can help you but No '''Dick Dastardly: '''Well, Muttley Wants to Kill you '''Ren: '''Well, Stimpy Wants to Fucking Kill you '''Stimpy: '''But I Never Kill Anybody '''Ren: '''I Know '''Stimpy: '''Dastardly, You Are Going to kill me, You Know '''Dick Dastardly: '''Well, Yeah But How do you Like THIS (Dick Dastardly Releasing Spikeballs & he Laughs manically) 'Ren: '''Oh No, Why Are Doing This, '''Dick Dastardly: '''Because I'm the Greatest Cheater In Whole World (Ren Grabs the M3 submachine gun) '''Ren: '(Angrily) You're Not Going to Cheat 'Dick Dastardly: '''Oh Nooooo '''Ren: '''Fuck You (Muttley Laughs) (Dick Dastardly and Muttley Crashes into the Tree) (Muttley Laughs) '''Dick Dastardly: '''Muttley, that is Not Funny (Ren Laughs at Dick Dastardly) (Penelope Pitstop is Driving in The Compact Pussycat & She looks At Ren & Stimpy in Green Lamborghini car) '''Penelope Pitstop: '''a Dog '''Ren: '''WHY ARE LOOKING AT ME (Ren & Stimpy got to the Finish Line & Ren & Stimpy won the Race) '''Ren: '(Happily) '''We Won, We Won The Race '''Stimpy: '''Yes '''Brick Crashman: '''Congratulations, Chihuahua, You Won the First Race (Brick Crashman Gives Ren a Gold Trophy) '''Ren: '''Yeahhhhh, This is the Happiest Day In My Life (Ren Jumps) Trivia * This segment was what caused Nickelodeon to purchase Wacky Races, 2017 remake itself, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop & Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines From Hanna-Barbera & Warner Bros Animations * When Ren Says This is the Happiest Day In My Life & then Jumps is Reference to The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Category:Segments